


𝙋𝙧𝙤𝙩𝙚𝙜𝙤; 𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙫𝙚𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚

by hwashinestar



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Fluff, I know nothing about the Hogwarts universe, I'll try my best, I'm trying hard while researching, M/M, Mingi's a dick in this but please love him, Okay I know a bit because I play the game but that's it, Seonghwa cries a lot, Smut, They'll fuck eventually, Yunho also kinda sucks?, he's our lovely cry baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwashinestar/pseuds/hwashinestar
Summary: Seonghwa was not expecting the words that flew from San's mouth after the youngest told him he'd be going to Hogwarts' boarding school. 'You're coming along, by the way!' he exclaimed, taking yet another bite of his pretty apple whilst pulling the wizard inside his house, eye smile in plain sight as he greeted his parents, making the other sit down, confusedly.Being hired by Mr. and Ms. Choi to be their son's bodyguard was definitely not the job Seonghwa was hoping for after finishing his regular studies.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. 𝙋𝙧𝙤𝙡𝙤𝙜𝙪𝙚

"Do we need to go over your duties, Mr. Park?" San's words were probably a way of calming down his own racing heart — anxiety eating away the last string of sanity he had as they got closer and closer to the boarding school. 

_ Oh, Hogwarts. _ San still remembers the first time his mom sat him down by the fire to tell him about how she met his dad at the Great Hall; for years the wizard had dreamed of the  _ perfect _ scenario, at the  _ perfect  _ location, inside the  _ perfect  _ school. Except, apparently, his parents had different plans for him. He never really stopped being sulky about going to a different school other than the one he grew up hoping he'd attend, and even now, about to emerge from the water, he still had a cute pout on his lips — but perhaps this time it was due to Seonghwa's eye-roll to his question.  _ Hogwarts opened what? A boarding school? Really, mom? _

"I give my life for yours, you try to not get your cute ass into trouble, San. Easy. Besides that, nothing really matters," Seonghwa's hands gently slap the other's away, a frown finding its place on his plump lips. "Except we both know you won't do your part and I'm gonna end up dead by the end of this studying program,"  _ Rude _ , San thought.

"You're so exaggerated, Hwa. Tell me one,  _ one single time  _ I've gotten myself into trouble in the past month," He crossed his arms, a shit-eating grin in the place of the former pout.

"I can instantly think of two and one of them ended with you naked running after a rat. Want me to elaborate or-" Before he could even continue, a hand was pressed against his mouth; San's eyes scanning their surroundings and a blush appearing on his cheeks as he tried to ignore this girl's suspecting stare. This was  _ definitely _ not helping his nausea to go away. 

The shorter could feel a tongue pressing against his palm, and to say Seonghwa's eyes grew wide upon San's smirk would be an understatement — at his failure to make him retrieve his hand, he used his own to push San's away.

"Why didn't you pull your hand away? Gross!" Holding his own scarf and running it over the wet spot on the other's hand, the oldest scrunched his nose. 

"Nothing can phase me, Seonghwa, we've gone through this already," He placed his hands back inside his jacket's pockets, heart calming a tad when he noticed Seonghwa had had no success in hiding his smile, perfectly in knowledge regarding the meaning behind his words. 

_ Still gross _ , Seonghwa mentally pointed out. 

"We're going to emerge, protect yourselves!" A deep voice announced and San found himself confused. Should he hold the other's arm — his chest tightly pressed against it — and try not to pass out? Or should he step away, stopping Seonghwa from possibly feeling how strong his heartbeat would be, and avoiding the... unavoidable worry that San knew would rush through Seonghwa's veins upon realizing the youngest's anxiety was still there and very bad? He had no time to decide, though — thankfully? —, feeling an arm around his shoulders. Soon, he had his face pressed against a strong chest, Seonghwa's heartbeat slowly bringing San back to earth. 


	2. 𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not proof-read, my head hurts too much for that rn, I'm sorry fkbvkefbv also, not that long, I'll get that fixed too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to properly start this, I'm so sorry, I'll try to keep updates happening more frequently

They could hear the faint laughter and excitement as the hallways got filled with young people — most likely from seventeen to twenty-something years old —, professors would probably have a hard time when it came to putting them all under their rules. Everyone coming from different parts of South Korea and uniting with the only purpose to learn more about what they had been thought until then, to be able to learn more about the magic _most of them_ grew among — or, to some, solely with the objective of acquiring a certificate from the most famous magic school known to their kind: Hogwarts. Once the door was closed, they could finally feel calmer and pace around their room. Of course, every wizard was excited about their designated houses — the whole ceremony and the anxiety coming from sitting underneath the Sorting Hat got all of them rather quiet, but, now that they weren't under all that pressure, everyone could breathe less heavily, smile more genuinely, and _definitely_ talk louder —, but Seonghwa had to admit, that was a lot of green, and green had never actually been a color he appreciated very much, differently from San, whose everything had always had a tad of green, _ever since he was born_.

"I'm so lucky to be able to be here," Seonghwa said quietly, sitting down on the bed that belonged to him now, fingers gently gripping at the green blanket as his eyes scanned the room he was going to share with San and two other boys he hadn't had the chance to meet properly just yet — less than ten minutes ago, said boys came in and left the room running and laughing loudly at something someone from another house had said. He was scared. How would things be from now on? Would he be able to fit in? Would he be able to find more friends or would he be stuck with San? Not that there was something bad with the latter option, but San had always been the friendly type — although very, very clingy to the oldest, no matter what —, even with people that didn't truly matter so much, so, yes, he was afraid that, somehow, he would be left alone, chasing after the other the more he ran away from him. He could feel, deep down, that this experience would be life-changing, in one way or the other, that attending that boarding school was something that could lead him into some paths that, perhaps, he never truly considered going through. He was lucky indeed, even though he didn't believe those words just yet, although he only said it that way because he was always someone to let words slip past his lips whenever he sighed. It was a habit that he would learn to control.

"We all are!" San exclaimed, smiling oh-so-big — damned be the god that made those dimples exist, it had always made the tallest smile too — as he bounced on the bed above Seonghwa's, quickly leaning down to look at his friend, regretting it just as quick as he first moved, blood rushing down to his head, his temples pounding. He pouted, moving up, getting dizzy and whining — as always, San always whined, at every single thing; the other boy was already used to it — and going down the ladder. Seonghwa could only chuckle and shake his head. _If he keeps on jumping on this as the days go by, and it breaks on me, I'll kill him, that's it, I'll kill him_. "Hi," The youngest smiled again, sitting by the other's side, hands instantly reaching forward to grab his. Seonghwa's hands were sweaty and it was definitely abnormal for that to happen — or, at least, that's what San thought —, he was never one to be nervous to that extent, was he? Or maybe it was just his calming aura and his soft demeanor that always pulled an anxious Choi San to his embrace instead of letting himself be the one to wordlessly seek for help. "Are you okay, Hwa? The ceremony's over, you don't have to be nervous anymore..." The boy pouted once again, eyes focused on Seonghwa's as he stared deep _into his soul_ , trying hard to get an answer from him without him having to actually say anything — it was something the oldest had managed to learn to do along the passing years, after all, San was also not one to open up too easily, and, since Seonghwa denied teaching him his technique (it was nothing, though, he just had conquered the gift of reading San open like a potions book), he had decided to learn it on his own. A simple step-by-step would always be followed: hold his hands, look him in the eyes, play with his fingers to ease him, and be a good, attentive listener.

"I guess this is all a bit too much, don't you think?" _I don't deserve to be here_ , was what he wanted to have said. "A lot of people, a lot of expectations... I sense a lot of unnecessary drama coming our way, Sannie," The boy held San's hands tighter, eyes growing just a tad wide and overflowing uncertainty, hoping his best friend would agree with him. He knew San wouldn't.

"What do you mean, Hwa? This is the dream, literally! People would kill to be in our places," _People would kill to be in your place_ , is what Seonghwa actually heard; _be grateful for this opportunity_ , is what kept ringing in his head as he sighed — this time, keeping his mouth shut —, mindlessly nodding at the other's words, deep down just wanting to get it over with, just wishing San would stop trying to calm him down. He was not exactly doing a great job. "I know what you're doing," He let go of the oldest's hands, sighing quite uneasily and standing up, walking back and forth, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he kept on pouting. "You always do that!" San points at him, voice rising a bit. "Always say what you think I want to hear, only to get me to shut up, and you know I hate it when you do that, we've talked about this before!" Yes, by then he was borderline yelling, for a rather unnecessary reason and, again, it did not do much for helping him calm down. "Say something for fuck's sake!"

"Can you stop yelling?" Seonghwa stood up as well, holding into the other's arms gently, contrary to how his expression portrayed his emotions to be. "We're not doing this right now, San, we're not gonna yell at each other, and we're not gonna fight on our first day here, got it?" His eyes searched for San's, but all the boy did was look down at the pretty carpet underneath their feet. "Besides, I do not always do that, actually, quite the opposite," Finally, the youngest looks up, a deep frown replacing his pout, even with Seonghwa's delicate fingers caressing his arms over the fabric of his shirt. "I always say what I think you should hear, and sometimes, yeah, that collides with what you want to hear, but that's not how it goes usually, now, is it? Because lately, we've been having a ton of small arguments just like this one, exactly due to how I say stuff to your face even when I think you can't handle it," They both sigh at the same time, and that's what breaks San, making him let out a tiny giggle and pulling the other closer, burying his face on his chest. "Good," Was all Seonghwa had to say, smiling a bit and properly wrapping his arms around the smaller frame. Again, he knew exactly what was going through San's mind without the need for words — the boy was mos probably glad for Seonghwa's good memory, happy that he continued being gentle, glad that he was put on his place by the simple words that were said —, and, with a simple embrace, was how most of their 'arguments' would always end. 

Seonghwa knew they would have to stop doing that — preferably, as soon as possible —, before the small bickering became something way too huge to fix only with sincere smiles and comforting hugs.

A knock on the door could be heard, making them turn their heads towards it, neither pulling away from each other even as the tallest's voice echoed deep between the five walls — yes, five, and that's something they would later take great advantage of. In his mind, San asked himself: did someone hear me yelling? And he pouted once more, watching as the door slowly opened to reveal a slightly shorter boy with big, shiny eyes.

"Wooyoung?" San could hear Seonghwa's chest vibrating as he spoke, as he still had his ear pressed to it, and got instantly confused as to how he knew his name and why he knew this boy — the existence of boy he had absolutely no idea about. The oldest was quick to leave the comfort of the other's arms, legs quick to take him to the door of their room; arms that were once wrapped around him, now tightening a grip around the stranger whose name was... _Woo-what, again?_ "Oh my, Youngie, it's been so long, how have you been?" _Oh, great, he has a nickname too._ San couldn't help the roll of his eyes as his hands turned into fists while he hid them behind his back, simply watching the whole scene happen before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on Twitter (@hwasshinestar) in case you wanna talk to me/be friends/etc

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk to me, please do so~~ my Twitter is @hwasshinestar. I hope you're enjoying it so far~


End file.
